nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beholders
'Beholders '「鈴木土下座ェ門 Shoyū-sha」were the former Elite Soldiers of the Elven Clan before they were replaced because of complaints against them. They were formed by the Princess of the Elven Clan Irina. Background Unbeknownst, to even the Holy Knights of Liones and the King of Liones himself the Beholders was founded with the purpose of defeating the Goddess Clan and sealing the members away should they attempt to take out other clans. The members of this group were originally a independent group of Knights serving her majesty Princess Irina and protecting the Elven Realm and the Elven Clan. However after the death of Princess Irina`s parents and being framed for the deaths of the Princess`s parents they were branded as traitors by the other Elves and they left the Kingdom with the Princess who abandoned her life as the Princess. Before their betrayal the Beholders were admired and young elves dreamed of joining their ranks. The group was directly under the command of Princess Irina. The Beholders reappeared ten years later in the kingdom, having regathered all of their members, the Elven Princess Irina was later added as a member and became their leader later on. Upon learning of the true circumstances of her Parents`s deaths the Beholders were welcomed back along with the Princess who was forgiven for fleeing her duties as the Princess of the Elven Clan and Realm. The Beholders were originally a Holy Knight Order that existed in the Kingdom of Danafor that was almost wiped out when Meliodas destroyed the Kingdom of Danafor. Only the original leader of the original Holy Knight Order exists. Members Original Beholders (Kingdom of Danafor) * Loria Spriggan (Active) * Yula (Deceased) * Yano (Deceased) * New Generation Beholders (Elven Realm) * Surrey (Beholder of Fire and Honor) * Princess Irina (Beholder of the Moon and Silence) * Oceania (Beholder of Water and Change) * Skylia (Beholder of Air and Freedom) * Terra (Beholder of Earth and Nature) * Atoria (Beholder of the Sun and Family) Power Levels # Beholder of Fire and Honor, Surrey (41,600) # Beholder of the Moon and Silence, Princess Irina (35,400) # Beholder of Water and Change, Oceania (35,400) # Beholder of Air and Freedom, Skylia (35,400) # Beholder of Earth and Nature, Terra (41,600) # Beholder of the Sun and Family, Atoria (41,600) Abilities # Surrey: Purge # Princess Irina: Devastation # Oceania: Holy # Skylia: Horizen # Terra: Bountiful # Atoria: Eradication Symbol All of the Beholders have the symbol of their element represented in a animal that embodies the traits of that element. They are colored with the color of the corresponding element, and different colored in the original sketches. # Surrey: Surrey has a red Dragon head on her right arm, near her right shoulder. # Princess Irina: Princess Irina has a silver Wolf resting in between her shoulder blades, near her neck. # Oceania: Oceania has a blue Dolphin facing towards its left above her left foot, it is usually hidden underneath her clothing. # Skylia: Skylia has a white Pegasus rearing with it`s wings spread on her left shoulder. # Terra: Terra has a green Deer jumping on her left leg. # Atoria: Atoria has a yellow Horse prancing on her right leg. Crimes Committed Each Member of the Beholders have been convicted of a single crime together but they were convicted on other crimes as well. Surrey Surrey sees her crime as her failure to stop the destruction of a Ancient Temple in the Elven Realm`s Sacred Land. Additionally it was revealed by the other members of the Elven Clan that many members of the Elven Clan were abducted and Surrey failed to see it essentially turning a blind eye to the whole abducting problem. Princess Irina Her crime was abandoning her people and running off with fugitives that killed her parents because they were jealous of her. Oceania Her crime was allowing humans into the Sacred Bone Dragon Graveyard and there they perished. The humans blamed her for the death of the humans. Additionally they tried to steal the Sacred Water in the Bone Dragon Graveyard. Skylia She failed in her attempt to stop a fugitive from escaping from the prison. Terra She was captured as a attempt to get hostages from the Elven Realm. She escaped from her kidnappers and was mocked. Her crime was killing innocent Elves who were making fun of her and demolishing an ancient temple. Atoria The humans hired her to try to get some business but later abandoned her leaving her to die in the wilderness. Her crime was wiping sixty towns off the map with her massive powers and leaving just a giant crater. Six Laws of the Beholders There exists six laws which the members of the group follow to ease relations between each other and ensure that they cooperate in a peaceful manner. So far only four of these laws have been revealed. They were believed to be created by the Princess herself. * Law #2: "Never ask about what happened to any other member to make them get branded with their current crime." * Law #3: "Killing another member is strictly forbidden." * Law #4: "Follow the orders the Princess says with question." * Law #5: "No fighting among members but sword fights are fine if you are settling differences." Sacred Weapon Each of the Beholders owns a Sacred Weapon, which was entrusted to them by the Princess herself when the group was formed. The weapons cannot be used by anybody else but the owner. * Surrey`s Sacred Weapon, the Elven Longsword Andúril, is a Mythical Blade of Elven Origin. She gained it when she became a Beholder. * Princess Irina`s Sacred Weapon the Elven Fencing Sword Glamdring, is a Mythical Blade of Elven Origin. It is said to have been forged from the Moon`s Drops of Moonlight. * Oceania`s Sacred Weapon the Spear Vilya is of mysterious origins. * Skylia`s Sacred Weapon the Goddess Lance Mooncatcher, is made from metals found in the Goddess Realm. * Terra`s Sacred Weapon the Broadblade Exavier, is made of metals found only in the Fairy Realm. * Atoria`s Sacred Weapon the Broadsword Atulla is made from a unknown metal in the Fairy King`s Forest. Gallery Triva * So far not all of the Beholders are Elves. Terra is a Fairy as is Atoria, while Skylia is a Goddess, Princess Irina, and Surrey are Elves. * Princess Irina is a female willing to do anything. Category:Knights Category:Groups Category:Group Category:Holy Knight Order Category:Holy Knights Category:Great Holy Knights